Comme toi
by LightningXx
Summary: Quand Hope se confie a Lightning a propos de sa mere , il apprend a son tour un tas de chose sur elle.


Titre : Comme toi.

Pairing : Lightning & Hope

Rating: K

Summary: Une scène que je m'imagine bien entre Lightning et Hope. Quand Hope parle a Lightning de la mort de sa mère a cause de Snow…

'' Dis Lightning , tu as…déjà perdue quelqu'un que t'est chère ?'' Demanda Hope en s'arrêtant de marcher. Lightning s'arrêta a son tour mes resta le dos tourné vers Hope sans dire un mot.

-'' Ah oui désolé Light , Serah...'' commença-t-il mais elle lui coupa la parole.

-'' Arrête. '' Disait-elle avec une petite voix troublé et s'avança vers un petit banc que était pas plus loin d'eux. Hope avait peut-être touché un point faible de la femme froide. Il s'avança vers elle et s'asseyais à côté d'elle.

-'' Lightning, comment tu fais pour rester calme en sachant que ta petite sœur…'' Essaya-t-il.

-'' Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? '' Demanda la jeune femme avec en ton froide.

-'' J'aimerais être comme toi c'est tout…''Disait Hope en regardant le ciel.

-'' Je ne pense pas…mais explique toi…'' Le ton de Lightning avait changé. Elle semblait plus tendre à ce moment. Hope se sentait rassurer, même s'il ne savait pas que Lightning pouvait être comme ça. Il n'avait pas peur de s'expliquer, mais bien sûr, il était comme même un peu timide.

-'' Ben, ma mère a était tue à cause de Snow. '' Commença-t-il.

-'' Snow , a entrainer ma mère dans un combat ! Elle est morte à cause de lui !''

-'' Hope , calme toi. Pas la peine de crier. Je ne sais pas ce que s'est vraiment passé, mais je connais ce sentiment. Pas le sentiment que quelqu'un a était tue, mais de perdre quelqu'un. '' Disait-elle. Hope avait compris quelque part que Lightning elle aussi avait des points douloureuse. Car quand elle parlait, c'était comme si elle voulait pleurer.

-'' Mais Hope , pourquoi tu donnes la faute à Snow ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?'' Demanda Light avec un regard doux. Ce regard, c'était aussi la première fois que Hope puisse entendre.

-'' I-il , S-Snow a…il a fait tomber ma mère…d-dans le vide…j'ai tout v-vu…'' Et pendant que Hope parlait , il lâcha un larme que rouler sur sa joue.

-'' Hope…si tu dois pleurer, pleure. Ça fait du bien.'' Disait Lightning. C'était vraiment elle qui venait de dire ça ou s'était Hope que devenait fou ?

-'' Merci Light. Et toi, pourquoi tu ne pleures jamais ?'' Voilà une question à laquelle elle-même n'avait pas de réponse. Ou plutôt si, elle ne veut pas que d'autres gens voient sa faiblesse.

-'' Tu as déjà perdue quelqu'un que t'était chère ?'' Reposa Hope.

-'' J'ai perdue mes parents. A l'âge de 7 ans j'ai perdue mon père, il est mort dans un accident et a 14 ans j'ai perdue ma mère. Elle était malade. '' Du coup, la gorge de Lightning se serrait très fort. Jamais elle avait raconté ca a quelqu'un. Pour Hope , il ne s'attendit pas à ça. Perde ses parents a un si jeune âge , ce n'est pas facile. Elle que prétendait d'être une femme sans cœur, elle avait encore pleins de blessures. Hope la comprenait. Elle n'a jamais pris le temps de se remettre de la mort de ses parents.

-'' Je suis désolé Light. Je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça.''

-'' Ne t'excuse pas. J'aimais au pare avant j'ai parlé de ça. La seule personne que me connait vraiment est ma sœur. Quelque part, je suis contente que tu saches ca de moi…et moi je suis contente que tu t'es confié à moi.'' Disait-elle gentiment. C'était bizarre pour Hope de voir Lightning comme ça. D'habitude, elle s'en fiche un peu des autres et elle est toujours froide, mais maintenant elle était assise a cote de Hope et elle écouter Hope. Et en plus, elle parler d'elle-même aussi. Une occasion rare pour Hope de savoir un peu plus sur la jeune femme.

-' Tu sais Hope, je ne crois pas que Snow a fait exprès de tue ta mère. Je sais qu'il peut être vraiment stupide, mais je ne le connais pas sur le surnom de tueur.''

-'' Mais c'est de sa faute ! Si il n'avait pas entrainé ma mère dans ce combat…'' Hope ne comprenait pas Lightning. C'était la faute de Snow ! Même si Snow ne l'a pas fait express. Lightning ne savait pas quoi dire, si Hope donnait vraiment la faute à Snow, elle ne pouvait pas le faire changer d'avis.

-'' Je ne peux pas te dire ce que tu dois penser Hope. Tu dois faire ce qui pour toi parait juste.'' Elle s'en voulait d'avoir dit ça. Hope est qu'un petit garçon de 14 ans, ce n'est pas facile pour lui. Mais qu'est-ce Lightning pouvait bien dire a Hope pour qu'il se sent mieux ? Il vient de perdre sa mère, et il est devenue un l'cie.

-'' Tu dois peut-être d'expliquer devant Snow ?'' Proposa Lightning. Il y a eu un petit silence. Hope ne savait pas quoi penser.

-'' Tout va bien se passer Hope.'' La voix de Lightning était rassurante, mais Hope doutait comme même. Apres un instant, Vanille et Fang arrivaient vers eux.

-'' Snow et Sasz sont partie nous chercher quoi manger. Nous on a la vie belle.'' Rigola Fang.

-'' Hope !'' Cria Vanille en se jetant devant Hope que sursauta.

-'' Allez viens ! Il y a pleins de chocobo la bas ! Viens avec moi !'' Proposa Vanille. Lightning espéré que Hope partirait avec Vanille, comme ça il se changer les idées. Il voulait lui aussi se changer les idées, donc il partait avec Vanille.

-'' Vanille est toujours très actif.'' Disait Fang. Lightning ne répondit pas et se contentait de regarder droit devant elle.

-'' Allez Lightning. Tu ne peux pas une seule fois être sociale ? ''

-'' …''

-'' J'ai compris. Bon, moi je vais voir pour me baigner dans un beau lac. Si tu veux, tu peux me rejoindre.'' Et Fang parti.


End file.
